


Shiver

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Harrison knows cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

_Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad._

 _[Henry Wadsworth Longfellow](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/authors/h/henry_wadsworth_longfello.html) _

* * *

Khan knows cold.

It is cold in space, cold in the cryo-freezer, colder still when he realizes what Marcus intends to do. Is asking Khan to do. What Marcus has done.

That Khan has helped the admiral turn his family to weapons, honed finer than any scalpel. Crueler than any winter.

He knows the frozen chill in the blood when one realizes all one has left to live for has been stolen from beneath one's nose. From the insufficiently watchful eye. From many minds balanced against one.

Ice burns. The way his hands burn, the way his heart burns. The way Marcus and Starfleet will burn, when he has his way.

Khan _will_ have his way. He will narrow his focus down, down, sharper than ice crystals. Finer than monofilament.

They are his family. He put them in harm's way. He must ensure they live, though he, like all frozen things, must inevitably crack, and shatter.

* * *

_Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold._

_[Andre Maurois](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/authors/a/andre_maurois.html)_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Shinychimera]() for beta, as always.


End file.
